Heil-Ly Family
|romaji = Ei I Ikka |manga debut = Chapter 371 (Mentioned) Chapter 378 (Debut) |status = Active |leader = Morena Prudo |classification = Mafia Family |base of operations = Kakin Empire Black Whale |affiliations = Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou}} The Heil-Ly Family ( , Ei I Ikka) is one of the three largest Mafia families in the Kakin Empire. Fourth Prince Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou is one of their benefactors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 It counts 23 members, including its Boss, Morena Prudo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 Background At some point after joining the Heil-Ly Family, Morena, at the time a junior member, staged a coup and became the new Boss. She then had her underlings kill each other until only 22 remained. Plot Succession Contest arc Members of the Heil-Ly Family boarded the Black Whale in order to secure territory on the New Continent. Established on the third floor of the ship, their main source of income comes from mediating secret deals with the upper deck. Supposedly, the Boss is a VIP on Tier 1 and the underlings are scheming to whittle down the numbers of the two rival families, Xi-Yu and Cha-R; however, this seems to conflict with Morena's actions and orders. She, in fact, uses her Nen ability, Contagion on 22 of her followers and orders them to wreak havoc on the ship, killing as many people as possible. After murdering 20 people in Tier 3, Luini uses his newly developed abilities to teleport to Tier 5 and pit the Phantom Troupe and the Cha-R Family against each other. He also infiltrates the rival family's hideout and tries to open the door leading to the upper tiers of the ship, unsuccessfully. His ruse is, however, discovered. Meanwhile, Cashew passes herself off as a witness of Luini's murders to test the investigative abilities of the police and the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 379 Over the next few days, members of the Heil-Ly Family are suspected of killing 8 men of the Cha-R Family looking for Hisoka and as many as 300 members of the Xi-Yu Family, with Luini being actively involved. Morena, in the meanwhile, cannot be found in her room in Tier 1 and not even during the searches in Tier 3. News of the situation reaches Prince Tserriednich, who promises to intervene on the first occasion.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 Hinrigh Biganduffno, the Xi-Yu Family Underboss, receives orders from Onior Longbao to search for Hisoka in Tier 3, before giving the Spiders access to search in Tier 4, in hopes of controlling them. Onior also orders Hinrigh to kill Morena, prompting Hinrigh to call to more members, Lynch Fullbokko and Zakuro Custard, to crush Heil-Ly.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 On Tier 3, the Xi-Yu members spot two Heil-Ly members in a burger joint. The man orders his female companion to inform Morena of Xi-Yu's presence. While Hinrigh goes after the woman, Lynch and Zakuro confront the man. The man distracts them with a third Heil-Ly member, who slashes at Zakuro's neck. While the members are fighting, Hinrigh learns from the woman that the Heil-Ly members are listed as civilians, not Mafia members. Zakuro and Lynch defeat the two Heil-Ly members, with Lynch learning through the use of her ability, Body and Soul, about the basics of Heil-Ly's goal and Morena's ability. Members Trivia * Taken together, the katakana of the three Mafia families form "Shūeisha", the company responsible for the publication of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' and of Hunter × Hunter. * The crest bears a resemblance to the letter A, whose English reading mirrors the pronunciation of the first part of the family's name ("ei"). References Navigation Category:Group Category:Mafia community